Wearing Chanel
by thePeruGino
Summary: Es fácil observar al mundo desde arriba de unos zapatos Chanel, que te separan y distinguen del resto de la sociedad; o mirar a New York derrumbarse junto con el resto que te rodea, cuando tú afirmas estar salvo tras tus propias ideas. No podrás mantener por siempre el control. No trata de el prostituto ni de la prostituta. Tampoco trata de ti. Solo de lo que Él te a hecho.


El enceguecedor rayo de luz había penetrado mis blancas pupilas, dejando en evidencia el comienzo de un nuevo día por vivir, mierda.¿Es que acaso la mierda de ayer no fue suficiente para vosotros? ¿Qué tan necesario es despertarme si ya me conozco la rutina de mi día como la palma de mi mano? ¿Qué tan nuevo podría de haber si con la edad que tengo aun siquiera se cuales son mis opciones? Como sea, me levante. La usualmente incompetente de mi criada abrió la cortina, liberando así, al semejante monstruo de las alcantarillas, conocidos en la sociedad como "ruidos matutinos de seres disfrutando de su mañana". Coloque mis tan delicados pies en mis calzados que como siempre se encontraron frente a mi lecho. Tome el desayuno, que estando tan seguro como que respiro, diría que quienes me conocen proyecten en mi ciertos alimentos de la clase en la que tanto me destaco por ser, si sin embargo, mis queridos amigos, el único alimento natural de por haber en los metros y metros cuadrados de la cocina, era, una maldita fruta artificial. Es imperioso aclarar que la culpable de todo esto es mí, otra vez, criada. ¡Increíble! En un mismo párrafo he tenido que nombrar a la sucia, ¡dos veces! Es lunático el hecho que aun no la haya homenajeado por sus 6 años en mi casa, al… ¡despedirla! ¿Qué otra cosa merecería? Como sea, esto no es una queja a un sindicato, ni el manuscrito de The Help, patética película por cierto, si no un pequeño retaso de lo que sucede por mi mente, o mejor citado: sucedió.

Es considerablemente sustancial el hecho de aclarar que toda esta historia tiene un significado en particular que expresaré en tanto dejes de leer rápido. Presta atención, porque no me gusta repetir. Pues mi nombre es, nada mas y nada menos, bueno de hecho nada menos, porque es obvio que ser llamado Kurt Hummel ya es que te coronen como rey de la naranja desde bebe, por favor, hay que admitirlo, soy fabuloso. Y aunque no diré mi edad, puesto a que no es de buena educación, si puedo decir que soy por algún modo… "adulto". En su general, mi vida es muy simple pero basta y engorrosa, trata en su término de un muchacho que intenta salir diariamente en busca de "hombres", si es que aún existen, créanme se de lo que hablo; y básicamente salgo del bar o cual sea el lugar que frecuente, con dinero y sin nada en que apoyarme, o apoyen. Si, me refiero a sexualmente, ¿Cuál es el problema? Soy adulto y siquiera concilio en recordar la ultima vez que he tenido sexo. La vida se basa básicamente en un par de leyes, de las cuales la que mejor descolla es el dinero, del cual tengo la fortuna de tener pero no en quien gastarlo, o no en personas, es decir, mis zapatos no se compran solos… no hasta ahora. Pero como fuese, aun con dinero, yo, Kurt Hummel, no puedo cazar al resto de las leyes que son, según Cosmopolitan dice, "primordiales" para una vida sana y feliz. Solo digamos que mi vida es por lejos la más menesterosa vida que alguna vez alguien ha visto. ¿Motivos? ¡Yo que demonios se!, si los supiera entonces enmendaría mi vida, pero como no los conozco, me constato en no arruinarla aun mas. Las otras leyes son: Sexo, Amigos… hablando de amigos… ¿Acaso he dicho lo patéticos que son? Un día están allí y al otro te dan la espalda. Yo hago exactamente lo mismo, con la diferencia que ellos lo merecen.

Si aun no saben a que refiere esta historia, pues entonces permítanme argumentar que van siguiendo la redacción tan cual la escribo. Supongo que la ramera de mi "amiga" tenía razón, supongo. Realmente debería buscar un psicólogo. Pero cuando reflexiono la idea de ir, recuerdo la posibilidad escribir todo en una hoja, y asía es como he llegado a escribir hoy. No intentes analizarme, los hechos hablaran por si mismos, solo sigue la historia, y talvez, solo talvez, podrás entender a que aluden mis palabras.

**OoO**

Viernes. Fui con una de las tantas zorras de mis amigas a un bar, claro que nada pareció cambiar desde la ultima vez, o mejor dicho desde las ultimas cuatrocientas veces anteriores. Luego de un rato degustando mi bebida, decidí que el nivel de sandez de mi acompañante había superado incluso sus anteriores rachas; convirtiéndose en si misma su propio premio Novel por entupida del año. ¿Qué dijo? Básicamente me dio a entender que como no tenia relaciones, debería tener sexo con un don nadie sentado en un rincón, gracias a dios las luces de la discoteca estaban bajas, de lo contrario aun estaría bajo mi cama clamando por la ayuda de mi madre. Entonces esto es en su resumida crónica lo que sucedió esa noche.

—Pues yo no creo que haya mucho en que pensar —me cuestionó ella. Era difícil no conjeturar que se había vuelto a pelear con su novio. Sexo. Básicamente.

—No todos pensamos igual —respondí, al parecer mi silencio de diez segundos no había sido suficiente respuesta para saciar su parloteo.

—¡Oh vamos! No es como si fueras a pedirle matrimonio. Solo es sobre responder a las necesidades de tu cuerpo. —agregó.

—¿Necesidades? —pregunté sarcásticamente— Yo creo que sé muy bien que es lo que necesito, y si tuviera una lista de mis "necesidades" hablar contigo, señorita experiencia, no seria una de ellas. —acudí a mis dedos para marcar esas comillas que más allá de lo sarcástico, hablaba en serio.

—Haz como quieras. —alzó sus manos a aire, como si ya la gente no la hubiera estado observando gracias a su, fuera de talle, Prada. Claro que el talle no dependía del nivel adquisitivo de ella, si no de su necesidad de usar la marca y lucir como una prostituta.

—Me retiro. —tomé el último sorbo de mi Cosmopolitan y deje la copa junto con el resto de las de mi reservada y no fuera de limites amiga. No hace falta aclarar el sarcasmo, ¿verdad?

—Envíale un beso de mi parte a tu almohada, si ves a la mía dile que no vuelvo hasta mañana. —rió en mi cara. Nunca llegué a entender el que me unía a ella, pero pensarlo era desperdiciar tiempo, así que nunca me lo intenté contestar y listo.

En un vago intento de buscar algo interesante para así poder quedarme en la fiesta, me dí cuenta que sería mejor irme; las personas que aún buscaban en sus vidas comenzaron a mirarme, observando al idiota que se iría a dormir sin necesidad de colocar un almohadón en la silla por la mañana siguiente. No lo pensé demasiado, como en todo New York, las opciones eran limitadas. Como dijo alguna vez Shakespeare: "Ser o no ser". Había dos muy básicas opciones, quedarme en el lugar con la puta que me hacia compañía y llevarme a mi cama a uno de los tantos hombres, que más se enceguecidos por mi inmaculada belleza, no podían dejar de admirar casi babosos a mis fabulosos zapatos Bespoke Chanel. De hacerlo, me aseguraría de tener una apasionada escena del mejor sexo alguna vez dicho o pensado; y de hecho si de así quererlo podía llevarme a dos hombres, así mis tan solitarias y limpias sábanas que a diario imploraban por una mancha de ADN, podrían divertirse un rato. También estaba la opción dos, aquella que tanto amaba mi criada quién sólo tenía que lavar mi inasequible acolchado Egipcio cada día por medio; esta opción era reservada para las personas de un cierto nivel casi extinto en NY, para mentes bajo control y para dueños de pantalones en la cintura y no en los tobillos. Como podrán imaginarse, mi número favorito era el 2. Y sí ahora se preguntan: ¿qué hacia un elector de la opción dos allí? Permítanme iluminarlos al decirles que la vida es confusa y difusa. Cuando menos sabes mas dios persona, o algo así. Pues entonces, luego de un ingenuo saludo desde la distancia con mi "amiga" un hombre corpulento amante de los esteroides me abrió la puerta; no le encuentro significancia al promover el nombre de una fiesta de tal deplorable nivel, por lo que sólo diré que venía tanta gente a ella, incluso importante, como yo, que había tenido que aparcar mi coche cuan cerca pude tuve; sobra decir que podría haber conseguido un mejor lugar sí me lo hubiese propuesto, pero era seguro que partiría mucho antes de lo planeado y además había estado horas armando mi outfit, he de ahí mi tardanza, por lo que me uní tarde a la celebración en el día de: "Sexo con Desconocidos 2x1", luego de unos metros desde la ruidosa y atolondrada puerta que de seguro vibraba en consecuencia de la alta música, escuché unas voces que me parecieron muy familiares. Saqué mi picana con strass plateado de mi bolso y me acerque sin pies temblorosos hacia el único lugar de la calle que podía ser susceptible a robos o violaciones por la oscuridad, entré con cuidado de no tocar superficies sucias del callejón, y sin sobrecogerme vi a una mujer manoseado a un joven.

Según la academia española, violación es: f. Acción y efecto de Violar. esp., Delito contra la libertad sexual consistente en tener conjunción carnal con una persona, sin la concurrencia de la voluntad de está. Entonces, ¿por qué será que el machismo latente en mujeres feministas nos dice que tenemos que creer? Desde luego que no saqué mi diccionario de mi bolso en ese momento:

A) Porque nunca entraría allí debido a mi incontenible necesidad de llevar conmigo las cremas.

B) Porque no veo el motivo, al menos que seas turista, de llevar un diccionario en NY habiendo tantos carteles luminosos que te explican que es cada cosa, mientras crean en tu subconsciente la tan necesaria urgencia de comprar aquél nuevo LCD que promociona el cartel frente mío.

Además, no me demoró más que una centésima de segundo en disparar una descarga eléctrica en la espalda de la mujer; sí sin embargo me demoré un poco más en sujetar al chico, que lejos de agradecer al héroe, permaneció en shock. Finalmente, luego que el joven reaccionara mientras la mujer, de unos treinta y tantos, se retorcía en el piso debido a aquellos 200V que había recibido de mi utensilio que tan común era en las calles luego que una ola de inseguridad había golpeado a nuestras puertas, literalmente. Así que el joven se irguió y dejándome agarrarle la mano, le tironeé hasta arrastrarlo hasta mi auto. Desde luego que quién viera la situación pensaría que era yo el malhechor, al menos hasta que viera mi amanerada manera de entrar a mi convertible que tanto le llamó la atención al muchacho. Para intentar que el muchacho se relajara, prendí la música lo más fuerte que pude y abrí el desplegable techo del coche, y con la actitud que tanto nos caracterizaba a los neoyorquinos solteros, salí del incómodo aprieto de coches dejando una notoria marca de neumáticos quemados en el negro asfalto.

Que vergüenza sería sí alguien se hubiese percatado que venía con un acompañante cuando crucé el portón que dividía aún más las diferentes clases sociales, donde yo y mis aristócratas vecinos éramos el ave rapaz en una cadena alimentaria inventada por la sociedad misma. Muchos de aquellos miembros de alta sociedad traían en su asiento de acompañantes a prostitutas, o incluso prostitutos, provenientes de burdeles baratos en lugar de sus propias mujeres o hijos; yo por otro lado, que también formaba parte de aquella lista, me astenia a llenar ese asiento con bolsas de Louis Vuitton cuando los asientos de atrás no alcanzaban. Este último razonamiento sobre la vida sucia de mis vecinos me evitó el hecho de querer esconder al joven haciéndolo entrar por puertas traseras. Pero, aunque la distancia entre las propiedades era descomunal, siempre había esas mujeres que trotaban las 24 horas del día, en un desesperado intento de que sus cuerpos no fuese afectados por la ley de la gravedad, aquellas mujeres directoras del grupo literario, quienes se sentaban todas tardes a tomar el té, permitían a sus esposos traerían aquellas/os ocupantes que más que calentar el asiento de acompañantes, calentaban las entrepiernas de los casados a punto de llegar a las Bodas de Oro. Sin más preámbulos, cerré el techo, apagué el auto y girando hasta la puerta donde el muchacho se encontraba, la abrí para que pudiera descender. No habíamos intercambiado ni una simple palabra durante el viaje, por lo que el único sonido que había sonado en el auto era la tan espléndida música de Chicago, mi obra musical favorita. Yo, decidido a procurar romper la racha de silencio, pronuncié mis primeras palabras desde que había salido de la estridente, ensorcedora y casi orgásmica fiesta.

—Pasa a mi casa. —el levantó su vista hacia mi— Se que no me conoces, pero me gustaría que te quedarás hasta mañana. Puedes dormir en una habitación, bañarte o llamar a alguien. Lo que tú prefieras. —el porque estaba haciendo lo que hacia, era y será hasta el momento privado. Sólo digamos que... mejor no diré nada, sí del otro lado de mis palabras se encuentra una persona atenta, de seguro a encontrado algún sentido a mis bulliciosas palabras, pudiéndose percatar sobre la justificación que refiere a mis acciones. No podía evitar afligirme por su situación. El joven asintió con su cabeza, y avanzo por detrás de mi, donde tenía la mejor vista que unos ojos podrían desear, hablando de mi chaqueta, por supuesto.

Así que ahí estaba yo, Kurt Hummel, haciendo lo que tanto evité hacer; facultando la entrada a un desconocido, incluso sí este no venía para los que otros hombres sí en la casa de mi vecino. Al parecer había juzgado mal en mi mente. No solo las mujeres salían a trotar sus piernas y odios en la madrugada; mi repugnante vecino me sonrío al ver al morocho de rizos entrar a mi casa, una vez más los atletas matutinos evadían toda privacidad en las vidas de aquellos que éramos más normales. Luego de tal deplorable gesto, finalmente entramos a mi casa, no es por no ser modesto, cosa que como habrán leído no soy; pero el joven quedó un poco abrumado por el hall de mi casa, amueblado de onerosos muebles.

—Buenas noches Señor. —me dijo mi mucama agachando su cabeza.

—Llévalo hasta la recámara.

—¿Hasta cuál recámara desea que lo acompañe Señor?

—¿Y hasta que cuál piensas que digo? —quejé en tono serio y voz alta, sí no permitía que pares míos me faltarán el respeto, menos aún le dejaría hacerlo a ella.

—Disculpe mi ignorancia, Señor. Será de invitados entonces. —razonó finalmente luego de varios segundos donde se me cruzaron por la mente despedirla.

—¡Bravo por ti mi querida! —diálogo cien por ciento sarcástico. — Acompáñalo hasta el baño de la habitación y prepara la tina, de seguro que querrá tomar un baño. Luego de eso puedes retirarte.

—Así será. —dijo la mujer subiose las escaleras junto con el joven del cual aún no conocía el nombre.

**OoO**

No había pasado más de dos horas hasta que el muchacho bajó hasta el hall donde yo me encontraba. Como usualmente, no podía concebir el sueño y había bajado en busca de snacks nocturnos.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le pregunté al verlo bajar por la escalera enfrente mío. Él no respondió hasta que no termino de decender.

—Un poco. —Y sí, luego de horas pensando que alguna extraña bacteria le había manducado la lengua, finalmente escuché su voz, que además de tranquila era bastante deprimente para ser sincero, y no sólo por comparar con la mía que aún siendo hombre era chillona, sí no que... era rara. De todas maneras yo ya estaba más que acostumbrado a que mi voz o forma de hablar fuese distinta a la de resto.

Tres reglas se destacan en los Gays. Primera:... no me acuerdo. Segunda: Nuestro caminar al andar es por lejos mejor a la de las mujeres, no offense, pero además de saber caminar, hay que tener el equipamiento completo que es necesario para llamar la atención de quién quieres que te mire sin lucir como una vulgar puta, y es prácticamente probable que sólo yo lo tenga. 100% probable. Y la tercera: Nuestra voz suele ser un tanto distinta, de todos modos mi verborragia al hablar me hacía, no sólo distinto al resto sí no que además superior.

—Ven vamos a comer algo. —lo invité hasta la cocina, él me siguió.

—¿Y qué es que quieres comer? — le pregunté. Él permaneció en un costado apartado de la cocina. Aún que la comprensión no es palabra corriente en mi tan envidiable vocabulario, no podía evitar sentirlo. ¿Y cómo digo esto? Hmm… mentir es uno de mis múltiples ventajas y habilidades, pero sin embargo no le veo sentido, al final cabo no es como si quien lea esto fuese a tener un fuerte complejo emocional por ello, y así que simplemente lo diré:

Allí estaba yo, en mi delicado y elegante bata frente de un muchacho, que por algún motivo que aún desconozco, tenía una tremenda erección. A mi manera de verlo, me parecía innecesario usar un pantalón tan ajustado, al menos por supuesto que tendrías algunos quilos que ocultar, situación muy menuda en los barrios cercanos. Hombres atractivos, de dentaduras perfectas, adinerados y supuestos físicos trabajados; claro para al fin del día todos desechamos en el mismo agüero, ¿Hombres perfectos? ¡Já! No tardarían más de unos pocos momentos hasta que se les cayera el disfraz, los dientes, y esos terribles ojos de contactos que tan mal les quedaban. Como fuese, el muchacho estaba teniendo una muy notoria erección y me parece que debió darse cuenta ¿cómo no podría saberlo?, de todas maneras permaneció callado como si nada. Al no contestar mi pregunta, lo cual me molesto, solo tomé unos snacks y arrebatándolo del brazo lo llevé hasta el living.

—¿No tienes alguien a quién llamar? —le pregunté sentándome y dejando la comida chatarra en la mesa enfrente de ambos. Noté una mirada curiosa, no asocio el porqué de esta. —Sabes, con el tiempo olvidarás lo que ha pasado —Mi personalidad comprensiva había salido a flote. Mierda. Como si no habría suficiente pena en la casa, como para que yo me comportara amable. —Si quieres, puedes hablar de lo que paso... —debo admitir que eso último fue por mis incontrolables ganas de chismes ¿por qué no querría escuchar algo interesante luego de haberle ofrecido un baño, cama y comida? Algo tenía que tomar de provecho, no es como sí mi vida no fuese ya lo suficientemente interesante, debo aclarar, pero nunca está mal escuchar las desgracias del resto. Y no necesariamente por que estas importen. El muchacho seguía con su postura de no hablar y la verdad es que ya comenzaba a fastidiarme. Una vez más quise quebrar el hielo y tomé la iniciativa, no se por que lo dije, incluso sí no lo volviera a ver nunca más, no había porque contarlo. ¿Violación? ¡Vaya tema para conversar! Pero era lo único en que podía tomar ventaja, una vez más reitero: no lo volvería a ver, y así fue.

—¡Oh vamos! ¡No es para tanto! Yo lo e vivido y mírame. Luego de cada vez que me a violado, me bañaba e iba a estudiar. —tal vez no todo de esto era tan verídico como yo alegaba, pero no podía evitar sentirme molesto contemplando la manera en que se comportaba. Sí la he pasado mal cuando de niño mi vecino me insertaba su polla, y principalmente porque aquel hombre, además de vecino, también era y continúa siendo el mejor amigo de mi padre; aún sigo encontrándome con él en fiestas de mi familia o cada vez que visito a mis padres. El inicio de esto, inca a aquella tarde en la que habíamos salido con mis padres y él a un parque de diversiones. Mi momento preferido: subirme a las tasas que giran. El momento favorito de mis padres: Haber podido dejarme con su mejor amigo para así tener un poco de privacidad en vaya saber donde. ¿Hace falta aún aclarar cual fue el momento favorito de el?

Permítanme despejar vuestra visión... Aconteció en el baño el baño fuera de servicio. No cuidó mucho tiempo en hablar primero, explicándome lo mucho que cambiaría mi vida luego de eso; sólo tiro las cosas sobre el mármol y levantándome en un brusco golpe me sentó junto con las cosas. ¿Es que el hombre era un pasivo reprimido y luego de años interactuando como tal con su esposa, ahora quería tomar ventaja debido a mi temprana edad? ¿O simplemente todos tenemos ese hombre hambriento de nuevas sensaciones, una vez más, reprimidas que gritan desde muy dentro por la necesidad de saciar esa satisfacción morbosa? Con el tiempo relacioné que su persevativo en bolsillo reflejaba toda una planeación previa al hecho. Bajó mis pantalones y con su dura barba y lengua comenzó a frotarse contra mi orificio anal, no sin antes haberme obligado a abrir las piernas como cual perra es dominada. No entendía el porque hacia aquello, no tengo alusión de que me haya provocado placer o molestia, sólo una cosquilla que obligó a mi cuerpo a aflojar las extremidades que se contraían. Luego de un constante manoseo en cada centímetro de mi tan corto y aniñado cuerpo, pude sentir su miembro introducirse en mi; él tomó en un violento impulso parte de mi pelo y con su otra mano comenzó a pegarme. ¿Cómo se suponía que eso iba a hacerlo más hombre? Incluso al punto de tirar todo por la borda para llegar al cometido. ¿Acaso ya corroer la inocencia de una casta criatura no era harto para su lastimada hombría? Pero nunca le encontré la respuesta a todas esas preguntas ¿cómo hacerlo?, apenas tenia 8 años. La violencia parecía ser la solución a como aumentar la coyuntura hasta otro nuevo nivel, mis gritos se duplicaban por centímetro, y así mismo el apego de este por aumentar mi asfixia al liar su grotesca mano con mi boca. Luego de veinte minutos que se asemejaron a años de eternidad, finalmente extrajo su verga y quitose el preservativo comenzó a masturbarse contra mí.

Yo cubrí mis ojos. Y comencé a llorar en tanto las calientes gotas rozaron mi tiesa piel.

Jamás supe que llevo a que todo esto pasara. Mis ilusos ocho años no podían ser los causantes, escasamente si comprendía vagamente sobre la higiene en mis genitales. Salimos del baño, que por mucho tiempo formo parte de mis mas extraños sueños. Él hombre que acaba de cambiar radicalmente la vida de un niño, ya tenía la impecable justificación para mis padres, en su fortuna, el débil niño de aquél entonces jamás tuvo el valor de contradecir tales estupideces. Toda esta mierda continuó hasta unos años más tarde; con el tiempo ya no había porqué explicar moretones en mis brazos; mis padres, semejantes a un par de analfabetos e ignorantes personas, ni ya les preocupaba mi salud física; posiblemente asociaban al hecho que su hijo se había convertido en el único niño del lugar que salía a la puerta a jugar con niñas. Entonces, llegando a mis 10 años, el cerdo de mi hombre comenzó a malograr su interés en mí, dejando en mi recóndito un gran aborrecimiento hacia su nueva adquisición. Y a ciencia exacta, no hacían 13 años desde la última vez que he platicado sobre eso.

¿Y para que? Fue inútil mi confesión para ayudar al bastardo, que luego de escucharlo en silencio, solo se levanto en un gesto que he reconocido como una enorme burla hacia mi testimonio y dolor.

—De acuerdo, ya me cansé del juego. —me exclamó abriendo su botonadura.

—¡¿Y qué demonios crees que haces?! —grité girando mi vista hacia la ventana.

—Todo el jueguito de que me salvaste ya se esta haciendo largo, ¿Quieres cojer o no? Porque te va a salir caro todas estas horas de demora. —fanfarroneó el prostituto. —Tu vecino no difiere más de unos segundos en quitarse la ropa. —Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta a que se aludía la risa libertina de mi vecino al entrar.

—Tienes 3 minutos para ir a la habitación a tomar tus cosas y marcharte de mi casa antes que llame a la policía. —dije sin quitar la vista de la ventana. — Y 3 segundos para apartar tu maldita verga de mí vista.

—Como quieras. —quejó marchose a buscar las cosas a la habitación. Yo lejos de esperar a verlo irse, y sin siquiera pensar en que uno de su clase había tocado el tapizado de mi auto, o entrado a mi propia casa, preferí a mi raciocinio para volver a mi cama.

**OoO**

Traer todo aquél asunto de tantos años atrás me quito aún más el sueño o las ganas de pensar en tan sólo considerarlo; luego de suponer que el muchacho se había ido, partí del interior de mi casa y marché hasta el auto. Luego de unos minutos de silencio absoluto en mi mente, lo prendí y conduje hasta el eslabón principal de una sucia cadena causante de mucho tiempo en terapia. Toqué el timbre y esperé a que él me abriera. La cara de un hombre de 74 años apareció tras la puerta.

Me gustaría decir que la marca se borra como cuando de niño te olvidas de las cosas y solo aparecen en flashes que sigues confundiendo con el sueño que tuviste la semana pasada; o que fuese una mancha de humedad en la pared que pudiste arreglar, pero aún esta allí sin estorbar a nadie. Pero no. Este pasado me persiguió desde ese tarde y seguirá así. Porque incluso cuando no hablaba sobre ellos, sabía que allí estaba, esperando que alguien tocara el tema y tener la excusa de abrir la caja de Pandora. A final cabo, él no era mala persona. Se preocupó en usar preservativo.

Fin.


End file.
